


Daddy Doesn't Like Bad Boys

by sinnamonrice (vampirekoala)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, generally trash and sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekoala/pseuds/sinnamonrice
Summary: Minghao misbehaved. Jun isn't happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i'm so sorry for whatever this is (concentrated sin? Sounds about right). Also i'm so sorry for that random cheese at the end, i'm super bad at ending fics that are longer than 300 words rip
> 
> Also at ~1,5 k words this is the longest thing i have ever written AND IT'S SIN i'm out bye 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy reading this
> 
> ((Edit 190217 i can't belive this garbage has more hits than words))

You’ve been a very bad boy today, Minghao.” Juns voice was cold. 

Minghao shuddered under the older male’s gaze. Jun was sitting on the bed while Minghao was standing in front of it, but the younger still felt as if Jun was above him. He bit his lower lip.

“I’m s-sorry, daddy.” He muttered quietly. Jun’s gaze didn’t soften at all. 

“A simple sorry won't do, Minghao.”

Jun leaned forward to grasp Minghao’s hand and tugged him into his lap. He started nibbling at the skin under the younger's ear, while his hands rubbed Minghao’s sides. 

“Why did you misbehave today, hm, baby boy?” Jun muttered and bit down on Minghao’s neck. 

The younger's breath hitched as he tried not to moan. 

"I just wanted you, daddy," he mumbled. "I wanted your attention, you were ignoring me today." He pouted. 

"No baby, I wasn't." Jun opposed. "You have to remember that daddy has to talk with other people as well. I can't always pay all of my attention to you, even if that's what I would prefer to do." He sighed as he nuzzled the younger boy's neck. 

Minghao looked down onto the floor with shame. 

"Besides, daddy doesn't like little boys who misbehave to get attention." Jun went back to nipping at the youngers neck. "Attention whores are a no-no for daddy, and he doesn't want little Hao to be one." His voice got a more serious tone, making Minghao shutter again. 

"I'm sorry, daddy," Minghao moaned. "It won't happen again, I promise." 

Jun rewarded him with a long lick from his collarbone to his ear. 

"That's better, baby, but you're not quite there. Do you have any ideas on how to make daddy forgive you?" Junhui's hands crept under Minghao's shirt, starting to rub circles around the boy's nipples. "Or do you just want me to spank you?" 

Minghao bit back a moan. On a regular day, he wouldn't refuse a spanking, but today he was craving attention - he wanted to show daddy how much he loved him and feel how much daddy loved him.

He slid down from Jun's lap, already missing the warm hands on his body, and kneeled in front of the bed. He tugged at Jun's pant leg shyly, hoping the older would get what he meant, but Junhui just watched him with amusement in his eyes and didn't budge. 

"You have to use your voice, baby." He said instead, a small smile starting to appear on his face. 

Minghao whined quietly and hid his face in Jun's leg, muttering something incoherently. 

"I can't hear you, Hao."

"I wanna suck daddy's cock to show him how sorry I am." Minghao said, clearly this time. 

"Won't that be too much like a reward for you, though?" Jun mused. 

Minghao whined again, but then abruptly stopped.

"Then I want daddy to fuck my face and cum down my throat." He said, all earlier flustration suddenly gone. 

Jun hummed in approval, lifting his hips to slide his pants and boxers down. Minghao watched his cock spring out of his boxers, and his mouth watered at the sight. Jun smiled at him expectantly. 

Minghao grasped the elder's semi-erect lenght and stroked it to full hardness, then gave it a few experimental licks on the head just to see Jun's reaction. The older male breathed sharply. Encouraged, Minghao took as much of his lenght into his mouth as he could, slowly pumping his hand around the rest. Jun groaned and one of his hands flew into Minghao's hair, tugging at the strands lightly. 

But this wasn't supposed to be Jun at the mercy of Minghao - it was supposed to be the other way around. Jun started lightly thrusting up into the younger male's mouth, in time with the bobbing of his head. 

Minghao relaxed his throat and let Junhui use him as he pleased. He closed his eyes and focused on the overwhelming feeling of his daddy's cock so deep down his throat, moaning lightly. The vibrations caused Jun to groan and thrust harder. Minghao reached a hand in between his legs to palm his own erection, but Junhui tugged his hair more intensely, causing his eyes to tear up from the sting. 

"Don't touch yourself unless Daddy says you can." Junhui growled. 

Minghao whined and let his teeth graze the sensitive skin on Jun's neck, which caused the older to moan and release with a shudder. Minghao swallowed and Jun took his cock out of the youngers mouth, then pulling him up to kiss his lips hungrily, tasting himself on the boy's tongue. 

The two layed together on the bed for a while, catching their breaths. 

"I think you deserve an award for being such a good boy, baby." Jun whispered then, voice slightly raspy. 

He sat up and hovered over the boy's body, starting to leave kisses, bruises and bites all everywhere he could reach. Soon enough Jun had managed to turn Minghao into a moaning, squirming mess, with tears forming at the younger's eyes. Minghao was desperate for release, and Jun knew that. 

"What do you want Daddy to do?" He muttered in the younger's ear and bit it. 

"I-ahh... want daddy to-ngh! Fuck me until I can't walk!" Minghao managed to gasp out in between moans. 

Junhui hummed. "Think you can handle it rough, baby?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter," the younger moaned. 

"On your stomach." Junhui said as he took out a bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

Minghao complied, shakily supporting himself on his elbows and knees as Junhui positioned himself behind him, squeezing out some lube onto his fingers and inserting one of the digits into Minghao, making the boy squirm.

Before Minghao had time to adjust, Jun insterted a second finger, curling both digits to touch the boy's prostate. 

Minghao gasped and almost came, but Jun quickly removed his fingers and leaned over to kiss Minghao's nape as he lined up his member to the boy's entrance. He swiftly pushed himself in, causing Minghao to gasp and cry out. Jun stopped for a moment before moving in shallow thrusts, wanting to give Minghao a little time to adjust even though the boy said he'd be okay. 

Soon enough, Minghao's little gasps and cries of pain turned into moans. Junhui took that as a sign to move faster. 

"Daddy!" Minghao gasped, craning his neck to look at Junhui with eyes clouded with pleasure. "Want to see you." He moaned. 

Junhui obviously couldn't resist his baby, so he pulled out and manhandled Minghao onto his back, pushing the boy up so that he was resting againt the fluffy pillows behind him. 

Minghao looked absolutely beautiful like that, with a bright blush all over his face, neck and shoulders, bruises and lovebites gracing his neck and collarbones, eyes filled with lust, half-covered by lids heavy with pleasure, breathing hard. All spread out and ready for Jun to take. 

Jun moaned at the sight of his baby so needy for him, and pushed his cock inside of him once again. Minghao moaned loudly. 

"Do you have any idea about how hot you look like this, baby? You make Daddy want to fuck you until you can't walk." Jun growled, biting Minghao's ear. 

"Please, Daddy!" He gasped out, arching his back and pushing down to meet Junhui's thrusts. Jun sped up as much as he could, angling himself so that he was just barely hitting Minghao's prostate with every thrust, eliciting sobs of pleasure from the boy. 

"Daddy... Daddy, please!" Minghao cried out in between incoherent moans. 

"Please what, baby?" Jun asked breathlessly. "Remember to use your words."

"I-ahh I need to cum, Daddy!" The younger boy sobbed. 

Junhui could feel by the way Minghao was clenching around him that he was close, and he could feel his own orgasm approaching quickly too. 

"Think you can come intouched, baby?" He whispered gently into the boy's ear, lightly sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder afterwards. 

Minghao nodded and shuddered.

"Then do it." Jun sucked on his skin for a little while longer, and then bit Minghao's collarbone hard. That seemed to do it for the younger boy as he cried out Jun's name, cum covering his and Junhui's chests. 

Coming made Minghao clench unbelievably tightly around Jun's member, which made the older male reach his climax too. He rested his head in the nook of Minhao's neck as he rode out his orgasm, groaning lowly while filling Minghao with his cum. 

Minghao's hands found their way to Jun's hair, lightly massaging his scalp as they both recovered from their intense orgasms. After a couple of minutes, Jun rolled over and went into the bathroom, getting a wet washcloth and cleaning up the cum from his and Minghao's bodies. The younger had almost fallen asleep by the time he was done, and was now whining lowly for Junhui to cuddle with him. Jun dumped the cloth somewhere in the bathroom and covered Minghao with the duvet. He turned off the light and slipped in beside the younger boy. Minghao latched onto him and rested his head on the older male's chest. Jun kissed his forehead.

"I love you, baby boy." He said with a smile on his lips.  
"Love you too, Junnie." Minghao replied sleepily.


End file.
